1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spreader apparatus for spreading, among other materials, manure, compost, cut crop material, sand, municipal waste, fish food, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mechanical arrangements have been devised for spreading material such as manure. A typical spreader apparatus includes a container having an opening for the reception therein of the material and an outlet for a discharge therethrough of the material to be spread on the desired area.
In some conventional apparatuses, the spreader apparatus includes a material deflector that is provided near the discharge outlet to control the spread pattern and point of deposition of the material to be spread.
However, the spreader apparatus typically has to travel to and from the location where the material is spread. For example, the spreading apparatus may have to travel over a roadway to get to the field. After the material has been spread by the spreading apparatus, some of the material may cling to a discharge system of the spreading apparatus. In some conventional apparatuses, it is possible that the material clinging to the discharge system on the spreader may fall off the machine during traveling. In particular, material clinging to a discharge unit of the spreader apparatus may exit through a discharge port when the spreader apparatus is not in operation, i.e., during traveling. In addition, material clinging to the material deflector may also fall off during traveling. There may be adverse consequences if the material in the discharge system of the spreader apparatus were to exit the spreader apparatus into the surrounding environment, such as a roadway, when the spreading apparatus is not in operation.